space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Base With A View
The Base with A View was originally built to be an outpost for CaptainShack after he survived the crash landing of the Constitution's forward hull. The Base With A View is the longest operational base built by The Survivors in Season One, and is severely damaged to the point where it had to be abandoned by Season Two. Season One Main Structure Located just over a nearby rise from the crash site of the forward hull of the USS Constitution, the main building was situated on top of a hill next to a frozen lake. The location was chosen by Shack for its excellent view. It started as just a small square box but was expanded over the course of the first season to have windows, a bed for the captain, and a hangar and launch ramp for the Ultralight aircraft leading to the lake surface. Expansion After reuniting with W4stedspace and Morphologis, the base was further extended by adding on a science wing for Doctor Morphologis; Commander w4sted preferred to build a separate compound from the Base With A View. The final major addition to the base was the landing platform for the Warden. Defence improvments The main building would eventually be overhauled to become the common area for the Survivors (hosting a movie night as well as conference room to discuss future building plans) as well as a command center. Likewise, Morphologis' science wing, initially build to house the medical equipment to help heal cerebral injuries sustained by Commander w4sted in his escape pod's rough landing, evolved to become the build bay for surveillance drones used in the Sensor Network as well as the mount point for the Potato Cannon. A pillbox was also created by W4sted on a nearby hill. Between Seasons At some point after the end of Season One, the Survivors are able to return to the base and set about significantly improving its defenses. This included the construction of a perimeter wall and Perimeter Defense Guns. It is unknown how effective these additions were at the time of an apparent major drone attack 2 months prior to the start of Season Two, or why walls were seen as a critical component against an enemy that had, save for the Black Suit, been entirely an aerial threat. That said, it seems likely that these measures were primarily a project undertaken by Captain Shack, as Doctor Morphologis would have been busy laying the foundation of what would become the Silo Base, while Commander w4sted was likely further improving defenses for the designated fall-back point of his base. The base was later attacked by the Drones. Most of the defence wall was destroyed, the landing pad and the science wing fell down the cliff, the bunker was destroyed and the main building was critically damaged. Season Two Debris In several scenes across episodes in Season Two, we can see that the buildings of the Base With A View have suffered extensive damage. The defensive fortifications are largely breached and the offensive firepower has been disabled or destroyed. Chunks of the base have been blasted free of the rest of the base, including the Warden's landing pad and the entire science wing, which has fallen to the base of the hill. Most of the vehicles present at the time were incapacitated or destroyed, including Ed and the Ultralight. Salvaging The cannon shot against the Type 6 drone led to its crash landing in the lake just beyond the hill the main building stands on. Due to proximity and height, the main building was used to perform a visual search for Commander w4sted, necessitating some basic repairs to make the building passable again. Morphologis also retrieved backup data from his old science lab and noted the Potato Cannon - which appeared to be largely intact - would make good salvage. Shortly thereafter, the remains of the Utlralight were recovered and transported to Silo Base to provide the necessary parts to fix the Warden. Other Notes * To pass power through to the hangar, the structure on top of the hill had to be built at a slight angle to accomodate what would become the gently sloping ramp to the lake bed. The slight cant of the floor can best be seen in Shack's Episode 4, prior to any walls going up around the building. * At one point in Season One, a comment is made regarding the cleaning of windows. This was filmed shortly after an update to the game replaced the default window glass texture with a scratched, weathered version. * Unofficially, the base is identified as "Alpha Base" per the title of Shack's Season 1 Episode 4, but it has not been referred to by this name (or any other name) on camera to date. Category:Locations